Fruits Basket Meets Bleach
by IchiRukiLover
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Orihime, and Ishida Uryu go to the school where Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo go to. Kuchiki Rukia has never met Kurosaki Ichigo yet. When all of them meet what happens? ON HOLD FOR THE MOMENT.
1. Going to School

Fruits Baskets Meets Bleach

Lawlietlivesforever started writing this and then stopped, so I decided to continue it. This part was what Lawlietlivesforever wrote… but I edited some of it.

Notes:

Kuchiki Rukia has never met Kurosaki Ichigo before.

Shigure is the Urahara figure in this story.

Chapter 1:

The three walked into the classroom quietly, but unfortunately did not go unnoticed. There was one girl, with long orange hair, and a body to die for, with an expression that said she was a naïve, innocent girl. There was a guy standing next to her, who was tall, had orange hair, and muscular with an expression that said he could kill anyone of them. The last person was a guy who had longer black hair, glasses and an expression that clearly said he thought he was better than everyone.

A student walked up to them and said, "Hello, my name is Yuki Sohma, president of the student council. Welcome to our school."

"Yuki? Isn't that a girl's name?" The orange-haired boy asked.

"No." Yuki responded. He was used to it already.

"I'm pretty sure it means princess." The orange-haired boy commented.

"And your names are…" Yuki said, completely ignoring him.

"I'm Inoue Orihime. It's nice to meet you!" The girl with the big boobs said.

"I'm Uryu Ishida. It's a pleasure to meet you." The guy with the glasses said.

"And I'm Kurosaki Ichigo." The guy with the orange-hair said.

All of a sudden a laugh erupted from behind them.

"So you're seriously called… STRAWBERRY!" The boy laughed even harder. He had orange hair, but it was longer, and he was not as tall or as muscular as Ichigo.

A second later, Ichigo slammed the boy against the wall.

'Oh great, another orange haired guy with anger issues.' Were what some of their classmates thought.

"Kyo!" Said a brown haired girl who was at Kyo's side before he had enraged Ichigo.

"What did you say about me?" Ichigo demanded.

"I said strawberry." Kyo responded, starting to get angry.

"Ichigo, let him go!" said Ishida.

"Kurosaki-kun! Don't get into another fight!" said Inoue.

"C'mon I know you have a brain somewhere in that skull of yours. You should listen to your friends." Kyo said teasingly.

Ichigo held Kyo up against the wall for a few more seconds before releasing him.

"Don't make fun of my name." Was all Ichigo said before walking away with Inoue and Ishida trailing behind him.

"You don't have to make such a big scene every time you enter a place. It gets kind of annoying." Ishida said to Ichigo.

"You don't have to act so superior all the time. It gets kind of annoying." Ichigo responded. It wasn't long before they were arguing again. Inoue quietly watched them argue, because she knew anything she said would be ignored.


	2. The Invitation

Chapter 2

Note: Lawlietlivesforever also wrote this part, but I edited it.

"Hello!" An unexpected voice said from behind the three of them. They all jumped in surprise and turned around. It was the extremely cheerful-looking girl who had been the one who was there in the classroom.

"Uh, hey?" Ichigo said, wondering what the hell she wanted.

"I just came to say that I'm sorry about how Kyo-kun behaved back there. He has a lot of issues."

"I can see that." Was his curt reply which caused the girl to laugh.

"Anyways, I'm Tohru Honda. Why don't you three come over after school? I would love to talk to you!"

"Sure!" Exclaimed Inoue before the other two even got to put a word in. Ichigo and Ishida looked at each other. They usually didn't agree on many things, but they both knew that this was not going to be fun.

The three of them walked up to the large house in the middle of the forest. It had taken them quite a while to get there, and neither Ichigo nor Ishida were in the mood for a visit. Inoue, on the other hand was as happy and excited as ever.

"This'll be so much fun! Seriously, we should make friends in the area, we're probably going to be here for a while." She babbled on. The usual enemies Ichigo and Ishida were both already tired by the excessive chattering, and the long walk hadn't helped them either.

"Wow, it's so cool that you live in the middle of the forest!" Inoue said excitedly.

Catching sight of them, a good-looking black-haired man walked up to them. He immediately focused on Inoue, or rather her boobs. Shigure practically started to drool.

"Well, hello there beautiful lady." He greeted her, while taking her hand and kissing it. Ichigo took one look at him and immediately thought that he was a pervert. He then proceeded to punch said pervert into the wall.


	3. Meeting Rukia

Chapter 3

A short girl who was dressed in a black kimono with short black hair made her way through the dense forest. "Dammit, this is the last time I ask Renji for directions!" She said thinking out loud. She cursed as another branch hit her head.

She finally reached a clearing and was surprised to find a house in the middle of the forest. Her stomach growled loudly, and figured that she'd ask the people for food. Then she realized that she was in her spirit form and didn't have a gigai at hand. 'I guess I'll have to keep on going.' She said to herself as she sighed.

Suddenly she heard a loud crash come from the house, followed by a shriek. She rushed toward the house and thought that maybe it was a hollow. But, something felt wrong. It couldn't be a hollow, because she would have felt its reiatsu. It was almost as if it was too quiet for there to be a hollow. Her gut told her that it wasn't a hollow, but something much more powerful.

When she got to the house she saw a very unusual sight. There was a girl, around her age who was very beautiful and had orange hair. She was holding a medium sized black dog (who looked annoyed… is that even possible?) in her hands and looked as if she were about to faint. Then next to her was a pretty brown haired girl who had already fainted. Looking to the right there were two guys looking as shocked as hell. One had spikey orange hair, was tall (very tall), and had a muscular build. He was handsome, but he looked like a total dumbass. The other had longer black hair, with glasses on, and he seemed to be rational and smart.

She took a quick look around and found that there was no hollow, and the strong reiatsu had disappeared. She then turned to leave.

"Wait, who the hell are you?!" the orange haired guy asked.

She kept walking away, because she knew he wasn't talking to her. Then she felt something connect with her ass (was it a foot?) and sent her flying face first into the garden.

"What the hell you bastard! What was that for?! Wait… what the hell you can see me?!" She shouted angrily at the dumbass who kicked her.

"Of course I can see you, why the hell wouldn't I be able to?!" He shouted back in the same tone of voice. If it wasn't for the timid voice of the orange haired girl that interrupted them, they would've been at each other's throats.

"Um… what happened to the man Kurosaki-kun punched?"

Ichigo looked at Inoue and said, "Oh yeah, what the hell happened to him?"

Ichigo turned to Rukia. "Do you have something to do with this?!" He asked her.

"No! Idiot! Why would I do something to him?! Besides I only just got here after I heard somebody scream."

"Oh, okay then."

'What the hell, he seems like a totally different person!' She thought to herself.

"Inoue-san I think you should put the dog down." Ishida said in a calm voice.

"Oh, right!" Inoue said.

Inoue then put the black dog down who went over to the pile of clothes. She explained how she was trying to help the man; she tripped and fell on top of him, then all of a sudden she was holding a black dog.

When Inoue finished her explanation, the room suddenly filled with smoke, and you could hear a popping sound. They all looked to the source of the 'pop' and immediately turned away. The dog, who isn't really a dog, had transformed into a human, to be more precise it was the man that Inoue had went to go help.

"OH MY GOD HE'S NAKED!" Ichigo and Ishida screamed.

"_That's _what you're worried about dumbasses?!" Rukia said in an irritated tone.

Shigure then put on his clothes while the rest of them were freaking out and looking anywhere but him.


	4. Their Story

Chapter 4

"I'm sorry for all of that." Shigure began as soon as he finished putting on his clothes. Everyone had calmed down a bit. Suddenly the brown-haired girl woke up and suddenly screamed

"I'm sorry Shigure!" in a very high pitched voice.

"It's okay Tohru." He counseled.

"No! It's not okay, this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't brought them here! Please Shigure, forgive me!" She begged.

"Yes, yes I forgive you." He reassured her.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed.

"Are you calm now?" Shigure asked.

"Yes." She said sheepishly.

"So, we should start off with introductions." He proposed while looking at the new comers. "I'm Shigure Sohma, the owner of this house."

The brown haired girl muttered, "I'm Tohru Honda. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The orange haired boy announced, "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo."

The guy with black hair and glasses stated, "I'm Ishida Uryu. It's nice to meet you."

The girl with orange hair and huge boobs said, "I'm Inoue Orihime. I'm glad to have met you."

The girl with the short black hair and kimono exclaimed, "I'm Kuchiki Rukia."

"Oh shit! I forgot that you were here!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Rukia ignored him and said, "Shigure, what the hell are you doing you dumbass?!"

"Ah, Kuchiki-san, how nice of you to come visit!" Shigure replied with a pleasant tone.

"YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER?!" Ichigo shouted at them.

"Yeah." They calmly replied with.

"Shigure, what have you been doing for the past year?!" Rukia inquired.

"Um, not much…" Shigure replied.

"IDIOT! Don't you know what a rhetorical question is?! You weren't supposed to answer that, I was just saying that to be polite!"

"Kuchiki-san, you're the same as ever."

"You too."

"HOLD ON! CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?!" Ichigo said in an I'm-pissed-at-you-both-tone.

"Shigure, do you want to explain first?"

"Sure thing darling."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Okay shorty."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT EITHER!"

"It's a fact."

"No, calling me short is still an opinion!"

"Touché."

Then they finally remembered that Tohru, Ichigo, Ishida and Inoue were there. They composed themselves rather quickly, but Rukia muttered under her breath, "I didn't come for a visit, I just got lost."

"That's even worse." Shigure muttered back with a hint of a laugh.

"Bastard."

"Okay, back to the conversation." Shigure announced. "Well, I am a member of the zodiac."

There was a brief silence before Ichigo said, "Um, is that a gang?" There was another brief silence and then Shigure, Tohru, and Rukia burst out in laughter.

Ichigo was starting to get pissed and screamed, "Why the hell are you laughing?!"

"Because, it- isn't a gang-" Shigure said between laughs "-It's the – actual zodiac, you know the 12 animals of the zodiac."

"Like that's believable, do you think we're stupid?!" Ishida scoffed while pushing up his glasses up further onto his nose. "You turned into a dog, so what?! That doesn't mean that you're part of the zodiac."

"Well, fine, don't believe me." Shigure grumbled.

"Um… why did you turn into a dog when I fell on top of you?" Inoue hesitantly asked.

She had zoned out of the entire conversation due to the fact that she had been thinking that she had alien powers, and that's what turned him into a dog.

"Whenever we get hugged by members of the opposite sex we transform into whatever animal we are in the zodiac." Shigure explained.

Inoue was a bit disappointed by the answer because she was really hoping that he would tell her that she had super powers. "Oh, I see." She murmured.

"Well then, now that he's told his 'story'-" Ichigo put quotation marks around story and turned to Rukia "-what's yours?" He inquired.

At this point Rukia let out a heavy sigh. "If you don't believe him-" she said jabbing a finger at Shigure "- then you won't believe my story."

"Just give it a shot." He said exasperatedly.

"Okay, whatever, just don't say I didn't warn you." She heaved another great sigh because she knew they wouldn't believe her. "I'm a Shinigami." She uttered.

There was a short silence, and then Ichigo burst out laughing. "Wow! That really is worse that his story!"

"How the hell is it worse?!" Rukia shouted, starting to get annoyed.

"Because it's totally unbelievable for _you _to be a Shinigami!"

"Bastard! It's the truth!" Rukia protested.

"So you're telling us that you want us to believe that?!"

"No, I'm not telling you to believe anything. I merely stated a fact."

"We're home!" shouted a voice from the front door. Ichigo thought that it sounded familiar, but he was really forgetful. Then in came Yuki Sohma and annoying orange haired kid.

"YOU!" Ichigo and Kyo yelled at each other while pointing their fingers.

"Now, now, pointing's impolite." Shigure teased. "WAIT… YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER?!"

"Yeah." They both replied calmly.

"Somehow this sounds like déjà vu." Rukia muttered under her breath.

Then all of a sudden Kyo and Ichigo were at each other's faces throwing insults back and forth. The rest of the group just calmly sat there drinking tea.


	5. Cleaning up the mess

Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry that these chapters are mostly dialogue. This is my first time writing a story, so please just bear with me.

P.S. I'm so sorry for the very late update.

I hope it's (the story) okay.

Could you guys maybe review or something? I don't usually like asking for reviews, but I just need to know if you guys like my story or if it needs improvement (I know I need to add more descriptions and stuff). :D thanks

10 minutes later…

1/3 of the house was destroyed. The kitchen had caught on fire because Tohru forgot about the kettle pot that was on the stove. Kyo and Ichigo were pretty beat up, and they were both breathing heavily.

"Calm down you two." Yuki spoke calmly, unfazed by their anger.

"SHUT UP!" They replied back.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU TWO!" Rukia shouted angrily. She then banged Kyo's and Ichigo's heads together.

"Ow! What was that for?!" They said in unison, both rubbing their heads.

"For being idiots. You do realize that you have to repair the house right?"

"Crap." They both muttered.

"… and you two really are alike."

"NO WE'RE NOT!"

"Sure you're not…"

The two then turned to face each other.

"BASTARD STOP COPYING ME!"

Then the two of them stormed off in different directions.

"Gosh, those two…" Rukia sighed.

"Shigure, I have to get going." Rukia announced.

"Bye, Kuchiki-san. I know I'll be seeing you around!" Shigure replied cheerfully.

Rukia then used Shunpo and disappeared from sight. "Where'd she go?!" Inoue exclaimed. "Oh, she's fine." Shigure said.

Ishida knew that Rukia's story was true, but wasn't sure about Shigure's story. Ishida made up his mind and decided to pay Kuchiki-san a visit later, when he had time to trace her reiatsu. He then turned to Shigure, Tohru, Yuki and Inoue.

"We should go find Kurosaki-kun and Kyo-kun."

"Oh, right." Shigure replied. "I'll go look for Kyo with Yuki and Tohru."

"Okay, Inoue-san and I will look for Kurosaki-kun."

They then proceeded to head off in the direction that the two boys left in.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue shouted into the dense forest.

"Kurosaki! We don't have time to be fooling around! We need to find a place to stay!" Ishida shouted.

"Alright, alright I'm coming! Don't get your panties in a bunch!" Ichigo shouted back.

Then they all grouped back together. Yuki, Tohru and Shigure had found Kyo and were already waiting for them.

"So, we'll be off then." Ichigo said as if he were in a hurry.

He made as to take off, but Ishida grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Not so fast Kurosaki. We have to help them rebuild their house, as we sort of destroyed it." He said sternly.

"Dammit, that's what I was afraid of." Ichigo muttered under his breath.

"Oh, that's very nice of you Ishida-kun." Shigure cheerily said. "We could start over there." Shigure said, pointing to the kitchen.

"NO! I WILL NOT WORK WITH THIS GUY!" Kyo suddenly exclaimed.

"I WON'T WORK WITH YOU EITHER!" Ichigo shouted back.

They continued their bickering as Yuki, Tohru, Shigure, Ishida and Inoue started working on rebuilding the house.

"Seriously, those two." Ishida sighed. "By the way, Shigure, can we stay over for the night? We might run out of time to try and find a place to stay."

"Sure. You and Kurosak-kun can sleep in the guest bedrooms, and Inoue-san can sleep with Tohru."

"Yay! I get a sleep over with Tohru-chan!" Inoue squealed happily.

They finished cleaning the area, and the kitchen. Tohru had started making dinner, while the others talked amongst themselves at the dinning "table".

Tohru brought their dinner, which was leeks, and Kyo excused himself from the table.

"Thank you for the food!" They all exclaimed and dug in.

After they had eaten dinner, they took turns taking a shower. Then they all went to their separate rooms and went to sleep.


	6. Rukia's Theory

A/N: Sooo sorry for this VERY VERY late chapter! I'm pretty sure most of you have forgotten what it was about already xp. Oh wells. If you like it enough to still read it then awesome, if not then that's okay, it doesn't really matter. So anyways, I've just been swamped with school stuff and plus I had writer's block which did not help anything. So, this is mostly dialogue again, but it does help develop the story, just a little bit, and the relationship between Ichigo and Rukia.

Chapter 6

The Next Day-

Ichigo, Ishida, and Inoue went to school as they had done the day before. Except now they were being trailed by Tohru, Yuki and Kyo.

When they had reached their classroom they entered. Everyone gawked in surprise because just yesterday, Kyo and Ichigo were fighting, and now they had walked in together. They all took their seats, trying to not feel their classmate's stares on them.

When Ichigo had sat down and his classmates surrounded him asking him questions about himself. Then all of a sudden he heard a very familiar voice.

"Hey, Ichigo!" The short girl said to him.

"Um, who are you again?" He struggled to remember.

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia, the new transfer student. It's nice to meet you!"

The look she gave him said, "Say anything and you're dead."

Ichigo gulped and said, "It's nice to meet you too."

Inoue had just walked into class and saw Kuchiki-san there.

"Kuchiki-san! Why are you here?!" Inoue asked in a surprised tone.

"Do you not want me to be here?" Rukia teased.

"No, no I mean, well you just disappeared yesterday, so suddenly, so I don't know, I just thought…" Inoue said fumbling for words.

"It's okay Inoue, I was just teasing you." Rukia said.

"Oh, haha I knew that." Inoue laughingly said.

"Hi Kuchiki-san." Ishida said, interrupting their conversation.

"Hey Ishida. Aren't you surprised that I'm here?"

"Not really. I mean, you did say that you were staying for a while."

Then the bell rang and they took their seats, and Rukia's seat was right next to his.

'Dammit, this is going to be a long day.' Ichigo thought as he saw Rukia talking to the students sitting next to her.

After school Rukia ran to catch up with Ichigo. "Hey,Ichigo!" She smiled warmly at him.

"Hi." Ichigo replied curtly.

"Aren't you going to say something else?" Rukia inquired.

"What do you want me to say shorty?"

"I'm not short! It's just that you're too tall!"

"Whatever."

"Apologize!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

Knowing that it would be a pointless argument he sighed, and swallowed his pride. "I'm sorry, I was still angry, and let it out on you." He waited for "apology accepted" but it never came. Instead he got an elbow in the side.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

"You dumbass! That was pay back! Bwahaha."

"Why you little-!"

Yet again he was interrupted, but this time by Inoue's voice.

"Hi Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san!" Inoue warmly greeted them.

"Inoue, what do you want?" Ichigo harshly asked.

"How rude Ichigo! Apologize right now!" Rukia demanded.

"You can't control me!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Do you want me to elbow you again?!"

Ichigo gulped. "I'm sorry Inoue."

Inoue looked surprised. "Oh, um… It's okay Kurosaki-kun."

"Great, now that that's settled, I have something to ask you Ichigo."

Rukia began to drag Ichigo away. She looked over her shoulder and called out, "Bye Inoue! I'll see you later!"

Inoue was glued to the spot. "Bye Kuchiki-san!" She meekly called back. 'Amazing! Kuchiki-san was able to make Kurosaki-kun apologize and we've only known her for one day!' Inoue thought to herself.

Back to Rukia and Ichigo:

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Let go of me!" Ichigo demanded.

"No." Was Rukia's curt reply.

"What do you mean 'no'?!"

"I mean no."

"What do you want from me?!" Ichigo demanded.

"You don't need to know."

"Hell yeah I do!"

"You'll find out soon enough." Rukia then smirked menacingly.

'Oh, crap, I'm in a load of trouble.' Ichigo thought sadly to himself.

10 minutes later, after many slaps on the head, and kicks on the butt, they finally made it to their destination. It was a small park, and no one seemed to be around.

"Okay, so what are we doing here?" Ichigo asked because he was confused.

"I'm gonna test out a theory."

"Huh?" Ichigo's expression got dumber by the sentence.

Rukia didn't answer him, and instead she opened her bag and took out a red glove. On the glove there was a skull, with blue flames surrounding it.

'I wonder what that is.' Ichigo thought to himself.

Rukia put the glove on, and all of a sudden Ichigo felt her hand on his face. NOT in a romantic way, more like a direct hit in the face. Then suddenly, he saw his body hit the floor. Wait, what did he just see?! He SAW his own body hit the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Ichigo shouted. He looked down at himself and saw that he was wearing a black kimono, very much like the one that Rukia wore. Then he felt a pressure on his back and when he went to feel what it was, cold metal touched his fingers.

"So… my theory was correct." Rukia muttered to herself. "But, why the hell is his zanpaktou so huge?"

"What theory?! Why is my body on the ground?! Why the hell does the space look all disorientated?! What the hell are you?! Where the hell are we?! Why am I dressed like you?! What's a zanpakutou?!" Ichigo started shooting questions like no tomorrow.

"Shut up!" Rukia angrily said, a vein popping from her head.

"You're the one who did this to me!" Ichigo said, a vein now popping from his head.

"Shut up!"

"Try to shut me up!"

'Should I report this to Soul Society?' Rukia was thinking to herself, trying to drone out Ichigo's annoying voice.

"Oi! Did you hear me?!"

"Do you want another elbow to the ribs?"

"No ma'am."

"Then shut the hell up!"

Then all of a sudden a senkaimon gate opened in the sky above them.


End file.
